Death High
by PandaBear.xo
Summary: Death the Kid is a new student at Death High, and after a running into Soul...Literally...Soul falls in love at first sight. What is Soul to do?... Alternate Universe ;D M for later intercourse and language and such.
1. School Day

**Summary; Death the Kid is a new student at Death High, and after a running into Soul...Literally...Soul falls in love at first sight. What is Soul to do?... Alternate Universe ;D**

**Rated; M (for later chapters), language and such ;D**

**Pairing; SoulxKid 3**

**Authors Note; My first attempt at yaoi xD since I love it so much xD LMAO.. uhh... yeah... okay.. it's not gonna be so good... soo.. don't be mean.. uhmm.. what else...**

**Oh! Disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater in any way! If I did.. I'd look for SoulxKid yaoi fans and well work together on making the anime 'better' ;D LMAO xDD and *ahem* claim teh world! :D mwahaha!**

**I meant to put this up earlier... due to a full evacuation and a massive forest fire all around Ontario, I didn't get to put it up. I didn't have my laptop with me at the time and the internet sucked where I went but hey! i made a new story! :D well...newer.. xD annnnnd.. it's on my ipod.. . so i have no idea how to put it on ffn... xD but somehow.. I'LL FIGURE IT OUT! :3 okay...ONWARDS! :3**

**Talking - "RawR!"  
>Thoughts - <strong>_**'RawR!'**_****

**Death High****  
>Chapter One;; School Day<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...  
><em>  
>"Ugh...stupid alarm clock...stupid school.." He grumbles about hating mornings and school, while reaching over to the alarm clock and turning it off. He sits up on his bed, stretches and yawns, then gets up to go to the bathroom. He did his business, washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. His pure white hair messy in tangles and tired looking ruby red eyes. He decided to take a shower, turning on the hot water and a bit cold water to make it warm. After he was done, he walked back into his room and got dressed for school.<p>

His name is Soul Evans, he lives alone in a two bedroom apartment, even if he's young. His family name 'Evans' is musically talented, and pretty much rich. Soul went into the kitchen of his apartment and made himself somthing to eat. Soul looked at the clock and read "7:13, huh." He continued eating his breakfast of eggs and a drink of orang juice. He finished eating, cleaned up abit, and left for school.

When Soul got to the Death High, he parked his motorbike in the school parking lot for students. He went to the front of the school to met up with his friends. Soul looked around till he spot Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty. Soul walked over to them but someone crashed into him from his back, making Soul fall forward.

"Hey! Watch where your goi-!" Soul looked at the boy who made him fall and his eyes widen. Soul got a good look at this mysterious boy... jet black hair with three stripes on his left, black 'Avenged Sevenfold' band tee, black skinny jeans, and converse. The mysterious boys eyes widen, realizing what happened.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy got up quickly and made a run for it. "I'm sorry, but i'm late for something!" and he was out of sight from Soul. Soul was still sitting on the ground, looking stunned. 'He...He looked like the most beautiful person i've ever seen..' Soul kept looking toward where to boy ran and kept his eyes locked, locked in his little own world.

"..ello? Earth to Soul!" Soul sees a hand waving in front of his face and snaps out of it.

"Whaa-?" Soul takes a look around him seeing that his friends have a worried expression. "...What?" Soul gives them a little glare and gets up from the ground and dusts himself off.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asks in a worried tone.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be. Anyway, Let's get going, well be late for class." Soul said in a cool tone, while brushing past them. Eager to see this boy again. He went into his first class, Science, and his teacher, Professor Stein, was sitting at his desk and waiting for his class to come in. The first bell rang warning class will begin soon. Soul sat at this usual spot, in the back row and beside the window, because that's how 'cool' he was. After 5 minutes of waiting, the 2nd bell rang indicating that it's time for class to start.

"Alright class, before I start, I want to introduce you to the new student of Death High, Death the Kid.." Then a emo-looking boy came walking in the classroom and Soul, who was in his head again and looking out the window, looked over to the front of the class, his eyes widening once again. It was the boy from earlier! Soul kept staring at the new student.

"My name is Death the Kid, as you know, but just call me Kid for short." Kid spoke up.

"There you have it. Alright Kid, there's a seat in front of Soul Evans, and he's over there." Professor Stein pointed over to the white-haired teen, and Kid walked over to the empty seat in front of Soul, as Kid was making his way to the seat, Soul could feel the heat across his face and Kid glanced at Soul. Souls heartbeat was pumping so fast against his chest that it felt like he was going to pass out. _'What is wrong with me! Why does this..Kid make me feel like this!' _Soul crazily ruffled his hair and slammed his head on his desk, making everyone jump in surprise and look at him. The still groaning Soul looked up to find everyone staring at him. _'Shit...' _

"Soul, I am trying to teach a class now. Will you please keep still?"

"Yes sir.." _'seriously, what is wrong with me?..'_

Soul quietly sat through class looking at the chalk board, not that was listening, but thinking of a certain -kid- dressed in black. As class was over, Soul walked to his locker and opened it, putting his science books in and grabbing his other books for the next subject.

"Hey."

Soul flinched, turned around and came face-to-face with Death the Kid himself. Soul felt himself blush and turned away once again. "Hey, so.. what do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for what happened this morning, and well surprisingly, your in my class."

"hn. Yeah, it's alright for this morning, well I'll see you around the school or.. somewhere sometime." Soul was about to walk off, but felt something tug his sleeve. He turned around again to find Kid holding onto his sleeve.

"uhm.. if you could. Mind if you show me around abit? I just moved here from my mothers and I haven't been here since I was little." Kid blushed a bit and let go of Souls sleeve. Soul smirked and said "Sure, I'd love to." Soul and Kid began walking around for the last 5 minutes of recess, but the truth is...Kid knew his way around very well.

"Thank you, Soul. For the tour around school." The bell rings and both boys went back to Souls locker.

"No problem, Kid. So, which class do you have now?" Soul put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the locker. Kid pulled out his sheet of paper and looked at it.

"i have...Geography."

"Bummer...I have Math. My least favourite subject."

"Figures." Kid smiled at him.

"And hows that?" Soul smirked at him.

"Not many people like Math, well anyway, we better get going before were late. Don't want to get in trouble. See you around, Soul." Kid walked off to the Geography classroom.

"Later, Kid." Soul walked to his class. When Soul took his seat at the back of the class, he couldn't take his mind off a certain boy. _'Why is he always on my mind?' _  
><strong><br>~Inside Souls Mind / Souls POV  
><strong>_"Hey Soul..." The younger boy blushing as red as a tomato. "Do you mind if I visit today?" Kid looks away, embarrassed._

_"Sure.." I give him that sinister smirk and he looks away and shades more red if possible. When we get to my apartment __**(Soul lives alone)**__, he's still looking away and blushing as if he wants to say something. "You know Kid, you look really cute when you blush.." I grab his chin to make him look into my eyes and our face so close that our lips are almost touching. "Those lips look moist, I don't think I could take it anymore, I..just want..to kiss...them..." Going closer and closer, I could feel his lips against mine, his skin so ivory and so smooth...he's beautiful. I put my arms around his waist pulling us closer together. As were making out, I open my mouth, licking his lips, and asking for entrance. At first he declined, but i bit his lower lip making him open his mouth and tasting the inside of his mouth. He moans into the kiss, and that when I knew, he wants more. I picked him up bridal style and yelps in surprise and take him into my room. I layed him on my bed, he looked up at me with those cute honey gold eyes, I feel as if I want to take him there and now._

_"S-Soul.." Kid is blushing more. " I Love Y-"_

**THE BELL RINGS (End of Souls Fantasy) ;D**

"What the-SHIT!" Soul stood up, grabbed his belongings and ran out the classroom. For the rest of the school hours, Soul tried to avoid Kid and suceeded...well, almost. Soul was walking off the school grounds when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Soul turned around and to face Kid. Souls heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Kid, whats up?" Soul tried so hard not to blush. FAIL!

**I've decided to end it there w LOL WoW i'm really bad at this xD ohwell at least i tried... xD well yeahh.. tried to finish this for awhile already.. okay i'm going to start the other chapter so.. idk LMAO stay tuned i guess w no bad reviews plz! .**


	2. My Confession

**Summary; Death the Kid is a new student at Death High, and after a running into Soul...Literally...Soul falls in love at first sight. What is Soul to do?... Alternate Universe ;D**

Rated; M (for later chapters), language and such ;D

Pairing; SoulxKid 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Soul Eater, but i totally wish i did.

**AN;; I am sooo sorry it took a long time! i juss started school again...and stuff xDD so sorry! and also I blame laziness xDD LMAO sorry about that too :D so here it is! i'd say it's not well dome but thats for you to decide i guess.. x3 well enjoy :P**

Talking - "RawR!"  
>Thoughts - <em>'RawR!'<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two; My Confession<strong>**

Souls POV

Its been two weeks since Death the Kid enrolled at Death High and ever since then we've been just hanging out, playing games, doing whatever comes our way. The day we met, I introduced Kid to the gang. I saw that Maka wasn't very polite, and she usually is, but she must be on her time...gross. Anyway, after that we went to the mall and hung out there, had a drink, and talked abit. Since today is Saturday, Kid and I are going to meet up with the others to play basketball. It's currently 1:02 pm and i'm still eating lunch...or in my case 'brunch'.

As I'm finishing up my brunch, I leave them in the sink for the time being and go into my room to get ready for the game. I have to be at the basketball court at the park by 2:00 o'clock, so I have time to shower. Then my mind goes to _him_...again. I've been thinking non-stop about him, every single day and night, before I go to bed, and when I wake up. For tthe past two weeks, since I met him, I've been thinking about him. Death the Kid. My eyes widen, and I let out a gasp. 'Am...am I in love with him?' I put my hand against the left side of my chest to feel my heart beating.

After standing there for about a minute, admitting to myself, I decided I'm not going to deny it anymore, but the question now is...'Should I tell him?'.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. My mind is telling me the same question over and over again. I feel the hot water hitting my skin and wipe my skin with a sponge and Old Spice body wash, washing my hair with the same product shampoo. I'm standing in the running shower until I felt the water go cold and realized, 'How long have I been in here?'

Turning off the water and making my way to my bedroom once again, i turned to look at the clock and read: "1:32. Still have time." I opened my closet, revealing my clothes and a dirty laundry bin. I pull out jeans and a simple black graphic t-shirt. I grabbed my wallet, cellphone and I was on my way out to the park where the basketall court is.

When I got there, the whole gang is there except Kid, I wonder where he is?

"Hey you guys. Kid isn't here?"

"Not yet, he's probably running late or something." said Liz, while putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah! He's running late!" Patty giggles.

"We should decide on teams! The Great Black*Star and Soul will be the captain! Yahoo!"

"The both of you are always captain! Can't me and Tsubaki...or either of the girls be captains?" Maka complains about something as usual.

"That's because Me and Soul are dudes! and Dudes are always captains! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Well just because the both of you are guys, doesn't mean you have to be captains!" Maka yelled back.

"Alright, Alright. Lets flip a coin to see who gets to be the captains. Girls, Heads and Boys, Tails." I suggested while taking out and showing them a coin. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded my way and I flipping the coin with my thumb and balancing it on the side of my hand. Seeing how the coin flying through the air, landing on the ground...heads facing upwards.

"Girls gets to be captains! Hahahaha!" Patty yelled and pointing at Me and Black*Star.

"Alright. Maka and Liz will be the captains." I said while lightly smacking Pattys hand away.

"Okay, for my first teammate will be...Soul!" said Maka.

'Of course...' I said to myself while walking over to her side.

"And of course, i'll pick Black*Star." Liz said.

"Yahooooo! Were so gonna beat your ass!" He jumped over to Liz's side.

"And i'll choose Tsubaki!"

"Alright." Tsubaki smiles and walks over to our side.

"Pattys on Big sis' side~!" Patty excitedly ran to Liz's side.

After awhile of playing, Kid showed up. "Hey, sorry i'm so late guys. Was busy for awhile."

"It's alright. hey, do you wanna play basketball? You can be on the losing team." Kid looked on both team, counting each players.

"No thanks. I think i'll just sit out this game for now..." Kid went to sit on the bench and watched as they started to play again. After an hour of playing, they were exhausted and in between those times. Kid went to get everyone some sodas. He gave everyone one pop each.

"Thanks, Kid! That was nice of you." Tsubaki smiled and gave a little nod.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Black*Star gave a thumbs up and chugged it down.

Everyone else thanked Kid for buying them some sodas, except me, until now. "Yeah, thanks Kid." I also gave him a thumbs up. I looked at him and i swear...again...I saw a blush appear on his cheeks but instantly vanished as Maka gave me an sudden hug from the back. Which...feels weird. "Uhmm...Maka...What are you doing?" I grabbed her arms and made her let go of me.

"iunno. I was bored." she said while drinking her pop still. I felt annoyed alittle. As I turned back to Kid, he wasn't standing where he was, but instead went to talk to Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Kinda felt lonely after that, i don't know why. Anyway, after having our sodas we went for a walk, then to the movies again. I sat next to Kid and on my other side was Maka as usual. I kept glancing over Kid to watch how his expressions are like. Obviously I have a crush on him. hehheh. After the movies, it was getting dark already. So we all decided to go home.

"I think I'll take the long way home.." _'Okay...I just want to talk to Kid alone...I could do this!' _"Hey Kid, mind if i walk with you?" I walked up to him.

He looks away. "Sure, Soul. Let's go. See everyone later." He waved over to Liz and Patty and they giggled about something and shoo'ed him along.

"Later guys." We started walking and I put my hands in my pocket. Awkward silence loomed right away as we walked around the corner. About another block later, I finally gathered up the courage to talk to him about my feelings. "H-hey kid. Can I talk to you?" I looked away blushing as red as a tomato.

"Me...me too. I need to talk to you.." He's staring at the ground at this point.

_'Okay...I could do this...' _"W-well, kid...I really..really like...you...alot." _'I did it..' _Kid stopped in his track and just stared ahead then looked at me. "It's alright if you don't feel the same...I just needed to tell you...so if you like...i'll leave you alone from now on..." I turned and almost walked away but suddenly, I felt his hand grab mine and pulled me into a hug.

"Soul...I know it's been..what?...two weeks at most...I like you too...really really like." I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He blushes and kinda looks away from me. I grab his chin to make him look at me again. Looking into the shyness in his eyes and i leaned in closer to kiss him. As our lips touched I closed my eyes and, the feeling of sparks and butterflies went throughout my body and there was only one thought..._'He's my one and only.'_

I brought our bodies closer together and the feeling intensified. I opened my eyes a little and saw that he was extremely blushing and his eye still closed. He looks very cute. About 5 more minutes later, we stopped our kissing session and looked into each others eyes. "So how about a proper date? tomorrow after school?" I gave him a wink and a smile.

"Sure." He smiled the most cutest smile.

"Alright, I'll walk you home then. Where do you live?" He chuckles.

"I just live a couple more blocks down. Lets go!" He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street, hand-in-hand. When we got to his house...more like manison! I looked up at his 'house'. "This is your house? It looks like a manison!"

"Haha...yeah. and it's a house. Well anyway, thanks for walking me home." He looked down shyly and blushing.

"Heh, no problem." I kissed his cheek and then went for his lips and I pulled away. "See you tomorrow for our date?" I smirked at him. _'he's so innocent.'_

"Ye-yeah. see you tomorrow." he smiled. he opened the door but he turned around and gave my one last smile before he went inside. I turned and walked home, still thinking of Death the Kid. As I unlocked the door and threw my keys on the table, I went to bed right away, waiting for the next day to come so I could take Kid out, but there's one problem. Where to? 

* * *

><p><strong>READ! - Alrighty! i'm finally done! 8D i'm soo very proud :3 LMAO but it's not very well done though... anyway i hope this is good...btw I really need help on Soul and Kid date...care to help? :) I need ideas for them and the rest! please? LMAO I am very lame =w= <strong>

**Review please! and care to share your ideas for Soul and Kids Date!. x3**


End file.
